


Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

by stilesandsourwolf



Series: Love Bites [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Bunny Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Raving, Underage Drinking, drunk!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesandsourwolf/pseuds/stilesandsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had been looking forward to this night for so long. His first date with Derek Hale, the dark, brooding local alpha werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Song title credit - "Blow Me (One Last Kiss) - P!nk

Stiles had been looking forward to this night for so long. His first date with Derek Hale, the dark, brooding local alpha werewolf. Of course he's known him for years, but this was a big next step in their relationship. They had spent the first year or so hating each other. Then they upgraded to acquaintances, then they got really close. They say there’s a thin line between love and hate, but Stiles never believed it until tonight.

Stiles had been talking to Allison on the phone for hours about the plan for tonight. He and Derek were going to meet her and Scott at a rave that was going on a few miles outside of town. Ok, they may have been talking about boys and school and a few other things since that was pretty much the extent of the plan. They’re forced to get off the phone a half hour before their dates arrive to get ready.

Stiles jumps in the shower and lathers shampoo into his hair. He rinses it out then grabs a bar of soap and washes his body. After rinsing off, he steps out of the steaming shower stall and grabs at the towel hanging on the towel bar. He towels off, wraps the towel around his waist then walks to his room.

He walks down the stairs after getting dressed, his hair still damp and tossed around haphazardly. He’s wearing a simple deep purple v-neck, a pair of plain black dress pants and black high top All-Stars. His dad’s sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee, police files from a case he’s working on spread out all over the table.

“Hey dad, I’m going out. I’ll probably be back late so don’t wait up.”

“Wait a minute, who are you going out with?” He asks as he looks up from the papers in front of him

“Scott, Allison and… Derek,” He pauses right before the last name knowing his father probably wouldn’t approve

“Derek Hale? You’re going out with Derek Hale?”

“Uh yeah, it’s kind of like a date type thing,” He says shyly as he rubs the back of his neck

“Oh… Uh, well. Have fun.”

You can always count on making something uncomfortable enough to stop the questions by saying you’re going on a gay date with a werewolf. Not that his dad knows about the whole werewolf thing. Going on a gay date is enough to make his father stop asking questions. He accepts Stiles’ bisexuality and is all for it, he just doesn’t want the gory details of it. Nor does Stiles want to give him those details.

Stiles runs out the door letting it slam behind him and runs up to his Jeep. He doesn’t notice the black Camaro parked at the curb in front of his house until he’s actually in his Jeep preparing to start the engine. He steps out of his Jeep and walks the twenty feet to the Camaro.

“Uh, hey Derek. What are you doing here?” He questions, a slightly puzzled expression on his face

“Aren’t we going out?” Derek asks confusedly

“I mean, yeah, but I kinda just assumed I would meet you at your house or something.”

Derek just looks at him with the same confused look on his face.

“Oh my god. You’re actually picking me up for our date. Derek Hale, you are such a gentleman.”

Derek rolls his eyes and throws his head back a little in exasperation, “Are you getting in or not Stiles?”

“Aren’t you going to open my door?” He teases with a giggle

Derek turns to him, eyes glowing slightly red, which honestly turns Stiles on a bit, “Jesus, calm down, it was a joke dude.”

He slides into the Camaro, the cool leather seats send a small shiver up his spine.

“Are you cold?” Derek asks as he reaches to turn the heat up

“No, I’m fine, just the seat…” he says as he reaches out to stop Derek’s hand

They both pull their hands away quickly and look away from each other. Yeah, this isn’t awkward at all.

Derek pulls away from the curb as Stiles clicks his seatbelt into place. Derek revs the engine as they turn onto the highway. Stiles looks over at him as they drive down the highway. Derek turns to him and he turns his head away quickly in an attempt to not let Derek catch him staring. Derek chuckles a little bit which tell Stiles his attempt failed.

“What were you looking at?” Derek asks quietly

“Nothing, just. Just your ears. They’re cute.” Stiles mumbles sheepishly, his cheeks turning slightly pink

Derek grins big, showing his sparkly white, bunny like teeth. Stiles can’t help but smile at the bunny comparison. If Derek were to be compared to some kind of animal, other than the obvious wolf, a bunny is the very last thing Stiles would associate him with. Yet, it kinda works. He likes it. Derek “the bunny” Hale. He chuckles quietly to himself.

“What?” Derek asks as he turns off the highway

“Nothing, just, bunnies,”

Derek gives him a confused look as he comes to a stop in front of a huge barn with dozens of cars parked in front of it.

Stiles pops open the door of the Camaro and steps out, but before he can actually manage to stand up, Derek grabs him by the arm and pulls him back in to the car. Stiles looks over at him, “What?” Derek opens his own door and gets out. Stiles watches as he walks around the car, shuts Stiles’ door, then opens it again. Stiles smiles at him as he gets out.

“A true gentle-bunny.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Come on,” Stiles says as he grabs Derek’s arm and pulls him towards the barn

They walk through the huge barn doors into a dark room lit only by strobe lights and glow sticks hanging from everyone’s necks. Someone standing to the left hands them two glow stick necklaces. Stiles takes them and slides his on, then turns around to slide Derek’s on. The barn is vibrating from the booming bass of the music being blasted through huge speakers lining every wall of the room.

“This isn’t too loud for you right? With your wolf hearing?” Stiles turns and yells into Derek’s ear

Derek shakes his head and smiles, “I’m fine”, he yells back

“Good!” Stiles yells as he pulls Derek deeper into the crowd

They move through the crowd until they find Scott and Allison dancing near the farthest wall. Stiles waves at them excitedly. They wave back as Stiles and Derek move closer, fighting through the crowd of people.

“Hey!” Scott yells into Stiles’ ear when they finally make it to them

Stiles grins wide, “Hey dude! Hi Allison,” He yells over Scott’s shoulder. Allison waves at him then looks to Derek and waves again.

Derek leans in close to Stiles ear, “Want a drink?”

Stiles turns and nods enthusiastically. Derek shoves his way through the crowd headed towards the bar on the other side of the room. Stiles turns back to Scott and Allison and smiles.

“Let’s dance!” He yells at them

Let’s not kid anyone here, Stiles in a ridiculous dancer. He’s uncoordinated, clumsy, dorky and way too enthusiastic. But none of that stops him from getting down as hard as he can when the time comes.

He dances like a maniac until he sees Derek coming back balancing four drinks in his hands as people slam into him. Werewolf reflexes seem to be helping him a lot here.

“They only had alcohol,” He yells when he reaches Stiles

“That’s fine with me!” Stiles screams back excitedly as he grabs one of the drinks from his hand and takes a drink

Derek hands Scott and Allison the other two then sips on his own. Stiles gulps him down in three drinks and throws the cup onto the floor. He reaches for Derek drink and pulls it from his hands. He takes a drink then hands it back to Derek who’s looking at him in amusement.

“Dance with me,” He yells after handing the drink back to him

Derek looks around and shakes his head.

“Come on! Please,” Stiles insists, he’s not taking no for an answer. He’s not sure what exactly was in that drink, but it hit him hard and he has no sense of embarrassment at the moment. He’s going to take advantage of this lack of inhabitations and have fun with this sexy piece of alpha standing in front of him.

He reaches forward and wraps his hands around Derek’s waist to pull him in closer. Derek smirks a little bit and Stiles swears he can see a hint of red in those cheeks. Derek returns the favor and wraps his hands around Stiles waist too. Stiles bumps into Derek in his spastic version of dancing. To anyone watching, it may look like Stiles is dry humping Derek’s leg, but he honestly doesn’t give a rats ass what people think right now.

“I like this,” He whispers into Derek’s ear knowing he’s hear, even over all the noise

“Me too,” Derek half yells back

The two dance together for a few more songs before Stiles pulls Derek over to the bar for another drink. The best part of this party, right after grinding on Derek, is the free underage drinking. Stiles chugs two more drinks before heading back to the dance floor, Derek in tow.

They dance for a while longer, Stiles getting sloppier with his moves as the alcohol really hits him.

“Come to the bathroom,” He mumbles into Derek’s ear

“Why?” Derek mouths back

“Just come on,” He pulls Derek through the crowd for what seems like hours until they finally find the bathroom.

Stiles pulls Derek in and locks the door behind him.

“Stiles, what ar—“ Stiles pushes his lips into Derek’s awkwardly and kisses him. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him in closer, kissing him back. Stiles flails his arms around trying to find some part of Derek to grab on to. He ends op grabbing onto Derek’s belt buckle, which works for him. He tugs at Derek’s belt as he pulls away from the kiss, gasping for air.  

“Unbuckle this,” he says as he tugs harder at the belt buckle

“Stile, you’re drunk,” Derek says as he pulls Stiles’ hands away from the belt buckle

“So what, I want to suck you off,” He slurs out

Derek pulls him in close and kisses him again, “Not tonight Stiles. Come on, let’s get you home.”

Stiles pouts but pulls away from him, “Derek, I’m gonna be sick.”

Derek pulls the seat of the toilet up as Stiles spews into it. Derek rubs his back as he vomits, gaga after gag until there’s nothing coming out and he’s left dry heaving. He pulls Stiles up and flushes the toilet.

“Okay, let’s go.” He says as he picks Stiles up and carries him out of the bathroom.

He pushes his way through the crowd headed towards the barn doors. He pushes through the door and makes his way to the Camaro.

“I’m sorry Derek, this wasn’t a good first date,” Stiles slurs, his eyes half closed

“Don’t be sorry, it was fun… until you threw up.”

Stiles smiles at him, ”I love you Derek.”

Derek looks down at the boy as his eyes shut and his body goes limp. He smiles at the unconscious, normally hyperactive guy in his arms, but doesn’t say anything.

He slides him in to the back seat of the car and pulls away from the bar. He drives back to Stiles’ house then carries him to the front door. He jiggles the door knob, locked. Of course. His slides his claw into the knob and turns it until it clicks open.

Derek carries Stiles through the dark house silently to his room. He pulls back the covers and slips the passed out, drunk boy into bed.  

Stiles grumbles slightly as Derek pulls away and pulls the covers over him.

He walks over to the window quietly then turns around to look at the boy who laughs at bunnies before leaping through it and disappearing into the dark night.    

**Author's Note:**

> I always love reading what you all think, so please comment! xo


End file.
